


Чума 21

by Psalm_22_4



Series: The Smoke [7]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь в новом мире. Не вычитано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чума 21

Кевин ещё успел застать ту «чувственную» эпоху, когда люди умели любить, хотя он помнит эти времена и любовь родителей к нему и друг к другу лишь обрывочно. Словно это было сном: нежные поцелуи на ночь, радость встречи и тихие слёзы разлуки. Тогда это ещё имело значение. А потом как отрезало: полное безразличие людей к окружающим, следом войны, изменения в политике государств, поиски лекарства учёными. Все эти громкие заголовки в газетах: «Куда исчезла любовь?», «Как вернуть утерянное?», «Вирус или прион: что вызвало пандемию?».

Со времён детства Кевина многое изменилось. Появилась международная демографическая политика, обязывающая заводить детей, которые без чувств привязанности и любви никому были не нужны. Дети теперь воспринимались как лишний груз в виде неблагодарных иждивенцев. И Кевин неосознанно был рад, что он уже не сможет иметь своих детей после того пожара. Появились новые законы, которые были прописаны, а некогда были лишь нормами морали. Кевин до сих пор помнит, что когда люди умели любить, было лучше.

Он смотрит на Триш и ничего не чувствует, хотя должен. Он знает, что не порази человечество эта немыслимая зараза, вызывающая повальное безразличие ко всем, Кевин бы по уши влюблен в женщину, которая живёт с ним рядом. Кев узнаёт, что Триш изменила ему с Мэлом, но ему абсолютно плевать… А ведь он ещё помнит, что это должно быть больно. Возможно, что в этой аномальной потере чувств были свои плюсы.

Кевин неожиданно даже для себя звонит новенькому с кричащей кличкой Эсбо. Парень совсем молоденький, но Кеву кажется, что именно Дэннис его понимает больше, чем кто-либо со станции.

Они договариваются встретиться и выпить. Кев предлагает заехать за Дэннисом, но тот явно не хочет показывать шефу свой дом. Вечно что-то скрывает, темнит не по делу, поэтому Кевин не слушает дурацкие отговорки Эсбо и идет к своей машине. Он включает радио, а по нему гоняют какую-то старую попсу про любовь, которая стала мифом. Кто бы мог догадаться, что потеряй люди способность влюбляться, то жизнь человека станет настолько бесцельной и скучной? Даже домашние животные как явление канули в лету, потому что были никому не нужны. В новом мире вообще никто никому не был нужен. Сегодня одиночество — это не проблема.

Первое, что удивляет Кевина по приезду к Дэннису — это тот факт, что дверь открывает его мать — Келли. Она улыбается Кеву так, словно и правда рада его видеть. Будто он имеет какое-то значение в её жизни, хотя он всего лишь навсего начальник Дэнниса.

— Проходите, — Келли суетиться вокруг него, пытаясь одновременно пропустить его внутрь, усадить на место и поставить ему чашку с фантастически ароматным чаем, которая появляется будто неоткуда. — Дэнни переодевается.

И то, как она говорит имя сына, заставляет Кевина напряженно выпрямить спину и вглядеться в улыбающееся лицо этой женщины. Эсбо выходит к нему через несколько минут чем-то явно недовольный. Он постоянно одергивает свою футболку-поло и садится в кресло.

— Дэнни, милый, не делай такое лицо, — Келли осуждающе смотрит на сына. — Ты забыл поздороваться.

Кевин готов поставить полсотни на то, что в её голосе есть нотки нежности. Эсбо тоже их слышит и выглядит то ли смущённым, то ли напуганным. А, может, то и то одновременно.

— Ну, ма-а-а-а, — возмущенно стонет Эсбо.

Дэннис что-то ворчит себе под нос, складывая руки на груди. Кевин смотрит на него во все глаза и пьет чай, не замечая даже, что обжигает язык. Кев не может сказать ни слова, потому что эта семья разительно отличается от того, что он привык видеть последние лет тридцать. Он часто моргает, а Эсбо начинает коситься на него уже несколько агрессивно, пока наконец не хлопает себя по коленям, не выдержав повисшей напряженной тишины, и не встаёт со своего кресла.

— Всё, нам пора, если мы не хотим, чтобы все приличные места в баре заняли, — Эсбо проходит мимо Келли и привычным жестом целует-клюёт её в щёку. — Буду поздно или с утра.

— Постарайся не попадать в неприятности, — Келли выдыхает, а затем оборачивается к Кевину. — Проследите за ним, хорошо?

Кевин неожиданно в ответ чересчур важно кивает, чувствуя на мгновение себя маленьким, когда ему давала его собственная мать «очень ответственные поручения», успешно выполнив которые Кев ощущал себя, как минимум, властителем мира. Настоящим супергероем. Кевин даже не сразу понимает, что на самом деле видит у Дэнниса дома.

Эсбо закатывает глаза и выходит из квартиры, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Сердце Кевина пропускает удар, а затем начинает биться с такой скоростью, что он чувствует его где-то в ушах и горле. Даже после пожара его не затапливало таким количеством эмоций, которое накрывает как волной цунами прямо сейчас. Гремучая смесь, состоящая из страха, восторга, предвкушения и опасения.

Да, он потерял физическую полноценность и возможность иметь собственных детей (которые, по сути, ему и не были нужны), но он не видел в этом настоящей проблемы. Это не вызвало в нём и окружающих такого отклика, который можно было бы представить в такой ситуации. Единственный, кого хоть как-то волновали травмы Кевина, как тому казалось, был Эсбо. На контрасте с этим, в данную минуту Кеву кажется, что он задыхается.

Возможно, все дело было в том, что Кев никого не любил, а может быть в том, что секс — хоть и вещь приятная, но ужасно опасная: вот уже лет тридцать аборты были запрещены, а ответственность за воспитание ребёнка ложилась на обоих родителей. Да и с нынешними правилами и всеобщей базой данных ДНК от нежелательного ребёнка так просто не избавиться. За самовольную стерилизацию и вовсе могли посадить, за убийство младенца — тоже. Неудивительно, что секс стал ассоциироваться с риском, стрессом и прочей фигней, скорее предрасполагающей к импотенции, нежели к удовольствию.

— Мне кажется, что ваши отношения с Келли… — Кевин выруливает на парковку рядом с баром, — несколько не соответствуют нашему поколению.

Кевин не спрашивает прямо, — «Вы в самом деле чувствуете что-то друг к другу?». Он не задает нетактичных вопросов, потому что человеком он ещё остался. Не говорит, — «Или вы просто приверженцы архаики? Чудаки из движения, призывающего не забывать?».

Эсбо смотрит на него в ответ, сведя брови вместе. Он медленно качает головой, как бы говоря не задавать дурацких вопросов, чтобы не получить не менее дурацких ответов. Они молча сидят в припаркованной машине, не торопясь выходить и идти в бар. Кевин понятия не имеет, что их держит в этой жестяной банке в данный момент. Но он шестым чувством, — таким непривычным, — осознает, что это поворотный момент в его судьбе. Куда более поворотный, чем пожар, в котором его бросили с маленькой девочкой какие-то злобные придурки. Тем более, куда более крутой поворот, чем встреча с Триш.

— В Америке лет десять назад появилась девушка, которая утверждала, что влюбилась, — подает голос Эсбо спустя пару минут законсервированной тишины. — Саманта — так, кажется, её звали. Её исследовали, чуть ли не изучали под микроскопом, её лицо прочно осело в ящике и новостях, а потом кто-то её пристрелил, потому что она стала популярнее в Штатах, чем Иисус. Затем история повторилась с парнем из Ирландии. Потом было ещё много таких случаев, но кончались они одинаково. Никто не выжил. А лекарство так и не нашли.

Кевин кивает. Чувство самосохранения ему не чуждо, и он обещает ничего не говорить остальным. Кев чувствует, что пальцы у него покалывает от волнения, когда он находится рядом с Эсбо, — словно он чёртова суперзвезда, — чего до этого не было. Он гонял Дэнниса на тренировках, а тот приносил ему кофе по утрам. Эсбо шпыняли все в Белом Дозоре, а тот устраивал вечера с домашней выпечкой. Кевин запоздало осознает, что же было с этим парнем не так, кроме того, что он жил в самом ублюдочном гетто Лондона. Восьмое чудо света было рядом, а Кев не заметил.

Кевина внезапно накрывает этим постыдным ощущением запоздалого открытия, что Эсбо, — их неуклюжий, дикий новенький, — все ещё что-то чувствует к другим людям. Привязанность, влюблённость, симпатию. Он не утоп в этом ощущении бесцельности существования, как все остальные. Дэннис и его мать — это очередной шанс человечества найти лекарство от чумы двадцать первого века, оказавшейся страшнее, чем СПИД, наркомания или рак поджелудочной железы. А сам Северс боится, — что неудивительно, — за себя и свою мать, и не хочет ещё больше ломать их и без того не радужную жизнь.

Они всё ещё сидят в машине. Эсбо будто чего-то ждёт от Кевина. В глубине его вечно выглядящих не выспавшимися глаз плещется нечто напоминающее надежду. Дэннис ждёт чего-то, а Кевин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, чего тот может ждать.

— Я никому не расскажу, даю слово, — говорит Кев, но уже по поджатым губам Эсбо видит, что тот хотел услышать совсем не это.

Они выходят из машины и идут в бар. Кевин совсем забывает, почему ему было плохо и зачем они вообще приехали выпить. Да и было ли ему в самом деле плохо? Кев следит за Эсбо, не отвлекаясь ни на секунду, будто пытается увидеть, чем тот так отличается от остальных. Внимание Кевина смущает Дэнниса, но тот упрямо больше ничего не говорит.

С тех пор они встречаются в баре каждую неделю. Выпивают пару пинт пива, скупо делятся новостями. Каждую неделю, несмотря на то, на сколько та была трудной. Кевин каждый грёбаный раз смотрит на Эсбо во все глаза, тот по-прежнему чего-то ждёт.

— Давай разъедемся, — спустя месяц говорит Триш Кевину, когда тот возвращается из бара после одной из встреч с Эсбо.

Кев согласно кивает, потому что, чёрт возьми, им было удобно вместе, но теперь совместная жизнь потеряла половину своей прелести. Триш гладит Кевина по голове: всё ещё помнит, что так необходимо в неловкие моменты, но ничего предсказуемо не чувствует. Возможно, она будет с Мэлом, но с ним слишком просто залететь, и ей необходимо всё хорошенько обдумать, как жить дальше.

Когда Триш наконец-то съезжает, Кевин не задумываясь приглашает Эсбо к себе, намереваясь хорошенько надраться. Может, чувства людей больше не держали вместе, но одиночество всё ещё никого не радовало.

Дэннис привозит пару упаковок пива, пиццу с ветчиной и грибами и какие-то чипсы, которые Кев даже никогда не видел в магазине. Эсбо смотрит своим тяжёлым взглядом, рассказывая про придурка Гога, который пытается снова влезть в его жизнь.

Они пьют одну за одной бутылки пива, и у Кевина теплеет внизу живота, а в груди будто растёт шар света. Кев понятия не имеет, почему на обсуждении футбола его переклинивает. Он говорит раньше, чем понимает, что хочет сказать.

— Я бы хотел снова научиться любить, — выпаливает он, когда Эсбо оживлённо рассказывает результаты последнего матча Вест Хэм.

Дэннис замолкает с бутылкой у рта, а затем раздражённо бухает её на стол. Он выглядит на порядок опаснее, чем обычно. Ублюдком с улицы: с резко ставшими темнее тенями под глазами, с заострившимся носом и сведенными вместе бровями.

— Шеф, вам этого не нужно, — он резко вскидывает руку, а потом безвольно роняет ладонь на колено с лёгким шлепком. — Не в этом мире. Ничего хорошего это не приносит. Я уверяю. И невозможно этому научить, чёрт возьми. Оно либо есть, либо его нет.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое не чувствовать этого, и помнить, что это возможно, — Кевин неожиданно взвинчивается от какой-то непомерной тоски и обиды на Эсбо и сам ударяет кулаком по столу. — Такая жизнь невыносима.

Эсбо поджимает губы, а потом резко подается вперед, привставая со стула и наклоняясь над столом. Кевин не успевает сообразить, что происходит, когда Дэннис целует его: злобно, резко и катастрофически настойчиво. У него аномально мягкие губы и горячее, пахнущее дешевым пивом дыхание. Поцелуй непривычный и горький, как вся их жизнь.

— И что это было? — спрашивает Кевин, когда Эсбо поспешно отстраняется.

— Я тоже не железный, — говорит Дэннис, отворачиваясь и боком садясь на свой стул. — Жить среди людей, которым плевать. С Гогом я уже ошибся. Я так ошибся и делал ужасные вещи.

Эсбо резко замолкает, бросает на Кевина какой-то отчаянный взгляд, а затем просто сбегает. Кев даже не знает, что ему сказать. Что вообще делать в таких ситуациях? Он не может даже вспомнить, что делали люди в таких ситуациях в старых книгах. Кевин слишком пьян, устал после смены и, кажется, забыл сделать свой гормональный укол.

Они почти не разговаривают после произошедшего. Эсбо чётко выполняет все указания на работе. У Кевина непривычно и неприятно тянет в груди, когда он ловит на себя взгляды Дэнниса украдкой. Вокруг будто никто не замечает, что происходит между ними. Просто никто и не думает, что что-то может происходить.

А потом в одну из их смен случается пожар на старом складе, и Эсбо застревает где-то между стеллажей. Это был бы совершенно обычный вызов, но им пришлось обыскивать склад, потому что второй охранник пропал где-то в горящем здании.

Мужика спустя минут десять находят в отрубе с бутылкой дрянного виски в подсобке, а Дэннис застревает на втором этаже, придавленный обвалившимися полками и коробками с китайской техникой, которая, судя по запаху, начинает плавиться прямо в коробках. Сердце Кевина стучит с такой силой, что тот всерьёз боится инфаркта. Где-то за стеной огня кричат Зигги и Роб, и только по их крикам Кев понимает, что он полез за Эсбо в опасную зону.

Кев плохо соображает, что он делает. Похоже на то, что он боится потерять свою последнюю надежду вернуть себе чувства. Без них невозможно: вечная пустота и бессмысленность завтрашнего дня. Кевин вообще плохо представляет, зачем живут современные люди. Они жрут, трахаются, работают, сидят в интернете, снова жрут и трахаются.

Эсбо валяется в завалах и будто сам решает не спасаться. Он ждёт, когда огонь дойдет до него и смотрит в потолок. Будто ему плевать, что с ним случится. Кевин раскидывает коробки и снимает полки, и что-то кричит Дэннису. Кажется, он проклинает засранца. Тот, похоже, плачет и просит за что-то прощения, но Кев не прислушивается.

Он вытягивает Эсбо и тянет на себя, чтобы оттащить его за собой. Через стену огня, задыхаясь в этом дыму. Температура в помещении почти как в аду. Где-то на другом конце склада что-то взрывается. Вне зоны видимости что-то кричит Малыш Эл, а Кевин не перестает ругать Эсбо.

— Придурок, какой же ты придурок, Дэннис, — Кев тащит на себе уже бессознательного Эсбо, и силы почти заканчиваются.

Кевин приходит в больницу к Дэннису после смены. Тот валяется один в палате, у него пока нет соседа, и Кев, договорившись с медсестрами и врачом остается ночевать на соседней койке.

— Лет тридцать не видел, чтобы так вот кто-то оставался, — с напускным безразличием говорит доктор Финниган.

В его глазах любопытство. На вид ему лет сто, и, кажется, он ещё помнит то время, когда по земле ходили динозавры. Возможно, влюблённые друг в друга динозавры.

Кевин врёт с три короба про ответственность за подчинённого, испытательный срок на работе и ещё какую-то чушь, лишь бы на них не слишком сильно обращали внимание. Кевин внезапно осознает, что он что-то чувствует, пока настолько блёклое и неясное для него самого, что он легко от этого отмахивается. Но, несмотря на это, Кевин уже понимает, что не хочет ни с кем делится своими новыми мыслями и ощущениями.

Он засыпает, ворочаясь в больничной койке. Кев всё ещё ненавидит больницы, но уходить не хочет. Не хочет оставлять Эсбо одного, что тоже в новинку.

Кев просыпается среди ночи, чувствуя, что кто-то забирается в койку, такую узкую, что он едва помещается на ней один. Эсбо пыхтит и едва слышно чертыхается от неожиданности, когда Кевин резко открывает глаза и отодвигается.

Кевин сам не понимает, как получается так, что через пару минут напряженных разглядываний друг друга нос к носу в одной кровати, он целуется с плачущим Эсбо. И кажется, именно он инициирует их. Поцелуи глубокие, соленые и пахнут копотью, как и короткие волосы Дэнниса. Эсбо трётся об бедро Кева, тихо стонет, а на его щеках блестят влажные дорожки от слёз. Кев понимает, что Эсбо скрывает что-то ещё, о чём тот не говорит, лишь плачет, но Кевина это до обидного мало волнует.

Кев залезает холодными руками под больничную сорочку Дэнниса. На нём предсказуемо нет белья, и он громко выдыхает, чувствуя холодные пальцы на собственных ягодицах. Кев то ли чувствует что-то новое, то ли нет. Он честно пытается понять, но отвлекается, когда Эсбо мокро утыкается ему в шею и прикусывает кожу, толкаясь своим членом в бедро Кева. И впервые за последний год, Кевин жалеет, что он уже больше ничего не может в постели.

Видимо, что-то в нём меняется, что Дэннис отстраняется и пытается выбраться из кровати. Но Кев ловит его за руки и тянет на себя, подхватывает под ягодицы и прижимает к себе. Они продолжают в полной тишине трогать друг друга: гладят бедра, спину, часто вздымающиеся бока. Кевин неуклюже стягивает футболку с себя и сорочку с Эсбо. Дэннис тяжело дышит, а глаза у него такие огромные, будто он идёт на верную смерть.

Кевину нравится трогать Эсбо, нравится слушать, как он дышит и стонет. Ему нравится то, как тот хмурится, когда толкается бедрами вперёд. Или как тот приоткрывает рот, облизывая пересохшие губы. Он смотрит на Кевина так, будто весь мир сосредоточен в нём одном.

Они не делают ничего такого, чтобы не делали обычные люди — снимают физическое напряжение. Проблема лишь в том, что Кевину это больше не нужно, но ему все равно нравится. Он чувствует, как в его руках напрягается Эсбо, как тот кусает его в район шеи и оставляет синяки на его плечах. Кевин то ли что-то чувствует, то ли нет, но он забывает это осмыслить.

Эсбо кончает и пачкает их обоих с тихим стоном, болезненно нахмурив брови. Кевин, задержав дыхание, наблюдает за ним.

Дэннис открывает глаза и, кажется, готовится снова заплакать, кривя рот в болезненной усмешке.

— Блять, — говорит он.

Он разворачивается спиной к Кевину, койка противно скрипит, и наклоняется за своей сорочкой, наполовину свесившись с кровати.

— Только не это, — добавляет он, говоря с кафельным полом.

Снова пытается смыться. Кев не понимает, чувствует ли он что-то новое — хорошо забытое старое — или нет. Но руки сами тянутся за Дэнни, перехватывают его поперёк живота и притягивают к себе, пачкая обоих ещё сильнее. Кеву насрать и ему кажется, что сегодня он чувствует себя чуть более живым, чем за последние чёртову кучу лет.

— Нет, — просто говорит он. — Именно это.


End file.
